


Brooklyn Influencer convention

by HolyMad



Series: SaphaelWeek2017, [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 4, F/M, M/M, Saphaelweek2017, Social Media AU, saphaelweek2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Some of the cast is on instagram or youtube. (If you have recs for Luke, Lydia, Dot, Jace/Stephen, Jonathan or any other adult, hit me up!)So when there is a convention in Brooklyn, they come together for the first time.I'm not sure if I post the story or not. It's weird. Give me prompts.





	Brooklyn Influencer convention

**Author's Note:**

> want to give this one more time since it'll be quite big.  
> This chapter is profile infos.  
> Next will be:  
> pre-convention, people watching others' videos/instas.  
> The actual convention.  
> Then maybe post-convention? idk yet.  
> And updated portfolios.

**Simon Lewis, youtuber.** Accountant at a hotel.  
rocksolidpanda, still salty he forgot the - in his name. If he figures out how to change it, it'll be rock-solid-pan-duh!  
_Followers_ : 40k  
_Icon:_ a panda  
_Header:_ cartoon ghosts. white on purple  
_Content_ : stupid/funny conspiracy videos and extra bad ghost videos. Has a well-designed intro to which he sang the song but barely anyone knows. You never see him only hear his voice commenting.

Friends with Clary until The Fame.  
Has met Izzy and was annoyed immediately.  
Kinda likes Alec but he's always so negative! Someone should cheer him up. Not that Simon didn't try.  
Has been following Raphael's videos for ages (3 years, browser bookmark) but never subscribed, too shy to be noted. Yes, even among 2 million other subs.

 

 

 **Raphael Santiago, youtuber.** Makes some money via ads and song sales. Sometimes officially sings at Magnus's parties.  
_Youtube_ : Singtiago  
_Followers_ : 2m  
_Icon_ : his face  
_Header_ : a stylish writing of Santiago Sings, black on an orange gradient.  
_Content_ : Sings R’n’B covers.

 _Secret instagram_ : Shining_Failure  
_Followers_ : 10k  
_Icon_ : a b/w photo of the sun  
_Info_ : Shining role model: How to be a failure 101.  
_Content_ : depressing quotes, some ace/queer discourse, some dramatic clothing photos, short videos of waterfalls, some bats.

Friends with Alec since 2011. Their chats are pure salt and sarcasm, some closeted queer rants. They never met, too scared to be outed even if they're just friends. He once sent Alec one of Ragnors photos and just commented "lol". Often chat while Raphael's at one of Magnus's parties. 50% complaining, 50% gossip.  
Has been following Simon’s videos since the beginning. Lights up his day. Didn't subscribe because he's scared he'll be hacked and people find out he watches stupid videos. Immediately deletes the videos from his history. (But downloads them all and puts them on an external hard drive.) Will sometimes play a video to have a voice in the background.  
Magnus’s neighbour. Somehow they bonded over that super loud neighbour across the hall? These two?? Gained him a lot of followers when he mentioned being rouged by Magnus.  
Kinda friends with Ragnor but they only meet because Magnus invites both.  
Will fight you if you even use the word smol in his hearing range. Clean from coke; always carries a business card with numbers of New Yorker rehabs and 911. SXE without the music, clothing and drama.

 

 

 **Magnus Bane, youtuber.** Star makeup artist with a set studio. Won't travel for work (only for research). Co-owns a club, pandemonium.  
_Youtube_ : Magnify-Your-Style.  
_Followers_ : 1m  
_Icon_ : his most famous zipper face zombie. He was the first.  
_Header_ : Magnify Your Style in beautiful cursive writing, glittery rainbow colours on a dark blue background with bright blue clouds.  
_Content_ : Tasteful costumes and makeup for Halloween, theme parties and similar occasions. Provides sewing techniques and links the places/websites to shop for cloths, makeup and accessories. Makes one video each about drawing and cutting, sewing, adding extras, makeup and modelling scars.

Talks Ragnor all the time to look up Dark.Wood, since he talked to Gideon for the follower gift. Because… look at him. But his phone doesn't have enough storage for insta. Now open up his profile, Ragnoot! (Though he thinks Gideon does it for show.) Of course, Magnus did notice that super hot person wearing his design. Suits Gideon better. Asshole.  
Adores smol Raphael. Don't tell him that. Made him one year wear the tmnt costume.  
Does not try to set up his best friends as super best friends but Get it together already! Both are too grumpy.  
Has met Izzy while shopping, thinks she's kinda nice?  
Makes Cat model his womens' costumes. She wears them every halloween. Only halloween, Magnus.  
Had an abusive relationship with Camille ages ago. Things never worked out with other people afterwards.  
Makes the makeup video on the day of his bimonthly parties. Freaks out every time he notices drugs at his parties. Considers setting up undercover police people. Actually never mentions his name, just his studio address. Adoptive siblings with Ragnor and Cat.

 

 

 **Ragnor Fell, youtuber, insta.** Forester.  
_Youtube_ : Lots-of-Fell.  
_Followers_ : 100k  
_Icon:_ a comic tree  
Header: view over treetops.  
Content: Livestreams from his raised hide one hour per day. Time varies to make everybody able to watch it, no matter where they live or when they work. Surprisingly popular since the first view of deer and he didn't shoot them. More popular when he didn't shoot rabbits. People call him bambi in the comments.

 _Insta_ : fallforthesmallthings  
_Followers_ : 6  
_Icon_ : a real frog, you can barely see it.  
_Info_ : look at the small joys in life  
_Content_ : Close ups of small animals, mostly frogs and caterpillars.  
Was really happy when Gideon became his 10th follower. Milestone. Was too nervous to message him so Magnus did. (Sadly, he found out his 4 follower bots don't count and reported them for spam.)  
Prefers parties if Raphael is there to distract Magnus from him. _Hates_ being called Ragnoot!  
Tells Magnus all the time that he isn't allowed to judge people after Camille. No, Magnus has not learned. He likes Izzy.  
Freaked out when he met Bat. And gained his 7th (3rd real) follower.

 

 

 **Clary Fairchild, youtuber, insta.** Art student.  
_Youtube_ : clay fray  
_Followers_ : 100k  
_Icon_ : A flower drawn by her  
_Header_ : calligraphic Clay Fray by Isabelle  
_Content_ : Speedpaitings to calm house music, deleted her early clay sculptures

 _Instagram_ : clay_fray  
_Followers_ : 10k  
_Icon_ : Same flower  
_Info_ : Commissions are open! just dm me xxoo  
_Content_ : Results of her youtube videos.  
Besties with Izzy, had some courses together at uni. Got pulled onto the community.  
Thinks Alec is annoying.  
Simon… stawpp. He still makes those childish videos. He's an accountant. Shouldn't he do adult stuff? Like making videos of typing techniques?? Or maybe sing with Raphael.

 

 

 **Isabelle Lightwood, youtuber, insta.** Makes money via ads on youtube.  
_Youtube_ : Frizzy No More, considers changing it but is unsure if people will unfollow her.  
_Followers_ : 1m  
_Icon_ : Her backside from head to waist, huge curls (extensions).  
_Header_ : Isabelle’s hair studio. in calligraphic.  
_Content_ : Hair tutorials, sometimes makeup looks, occasionally commissions for calligraphy.

 _Instagram_ : Isabelle’s hair studio  
_Followers_ : 10k  
_Icon_ : Same photo of her hair  
_Info_ : Hey, beauties!  
_Content_ : Results of her youtube videos.

Great friends with Clary. Cute girls hang out with other cute girls. Not that she needs the cheerleader effect.  
Thinks Simon is kinda nerd hot. And obviously he's into her, too? What is he playing??  
Goes to Magnus’s parties to mingle and maybe get some… you know the nickname for cola?  
Forced Alec to at least get an instagram - to like all of her posts. He ended up being this super edgy insta?? How come he has so many fans???  
Kinda disappointed in Cat.

 

 

 **Alexander Gideon Lightwood, insta**. Shaolin Kung Fu trainer, 3rd black belt.  
_Instagram_ : dark.wood  
_Followers_ : 500k  
_Icon_ : d.w, white on black, arial.  
_Info_ : Be yourself, don't change yourself for anyone. Be your best self, cherish your body. You only have one.  
_Content_ : sxe (technically. he never uses the words or the X), b/w panoramas and photos of public places, ootd (no head, in front of a white wall), super deep quotes, queer+gay positivity.

#1 fan of Ragnor since Raphael sent him that photo 6 years ago. So random but aesthetic. Likes all the photos but none of his followers care.  
Loves bashing people with Raphael. Doesn't know about his Youtube. Or being actual friends with Ragnor or even that Magnify person. Opened up about not being out irl after some months. Concerned that Raphael not even tries to be positive. Not that it helped himself that much.  
Really not into those parties that Izzy attends…  
Extremely annoyed by Clary.  
Is happy (for him and himself) that Simon got away from her. Also likes Simon's singing. But he talks too much in perfect silence. Just make your peace with not talking, gfd!!  
Has been watching Magnus's videos for 4 years. Not only because that person is unnecessary hot but because he has a calming voice. Likes to play old videos in the background. Wore the TPOTO outfit to last year’s halloween party. (That year Magnus had a water damage in Pandemonium.) It was the oldest one with a mask. Hopes Magnus didn’t notice his own costume design? That was 2 years before??  
Unsure sfdx’d autistic. Too scared to make an official test. Fed up with the LGBT+ alphabet soup and uses queer instead. Buddhist. Only wears black, grey, dark browns and dark greens. Wants to be Kong Shi Fu one day and have his own academy.

 

 **Maia Roberts, insta.** Ragnor’s colleague.  
_Instagram_ : tracking.wolves  
_Followers_ : 1k  
_Icon_ : Howling wolf in their forest.  
_Info_ : Wolves are not bad.  
_Content_ : (take a deep guess) Mostly just stories her tracking. Posts successful photos.

Likes Ragnor but shakes her head at his weird instagram photos.  
Loves Magnus’s parties! Desperately wants to talk into Ragnor introducing her to Magnus.  
Huge fan of Cat!  
Married to Bat.  
  
  
**Catarina Loss, insta.** Politician.  
_Instagram_ : blm_feminism  
_Followers_ : 2m  
_Icon_ : blm. brown on black.  
_Info_ : We deserve the same rights. They deserve the same rights.  
_Content_ : Human rights, poc rights, women rights, women/men equality, men feeling things, men being victims, libfem.

Feels Ragnor at every party but is better at socialising.  
Loves Magnus with all her heart but can't believe he has a crush on that pretentious white boi.  
Has lifted Raphael into a hug once. He hated her for a whole week. Still thinks he's a smol bean. Found out about his insta and checks in regularly but doesn't interact.  
Had interesting conversations with Isabelle until she mentioned women being superior and men being weak and never a victim of anything.  
  
  
**Bartholomew Roberts, insta.** Owns a restaurant.  
_Instagram_ : batswithnoend  
_Followers_ : 30k  
_Icon_ : a comic bat  
_Info_ : a bat emoji  
_Content_ : Bat photos of caves throughout America.

Can’t believe he met Maia on one of his tours. Moved to New York for her. Opened up his own restaurant there after being top chef back in Washington.  
Follows Ragnor, even though he usually posts green animals.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some time on google and tumblr for the feminism things. But I'm not convinced I got it right. If you think something is wrong or ooc, tell me.


End file.
